


Fly In a Jar

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demonic Possession, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, this is what it's like to be Dean Winchester."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly In a Jar

Title: Fly in a Jar  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Characters: Dean, Alastair  
Words: 115  
Genre: Angst  
Summary: "So, this is what it's like to be Dean Winchester."  
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

 

Dean scrabbled at his prison. He clawed and fought and howled.

"Get the hell out!"

Unsurprisingly, he was met by fiendish laughter.

Dean was trapped like a fly in a jar where he would buzz around aimlessly until he suffocated.

His soul was hemmed in by bone-chilling evil. No escape.

This wasn't supposed to happen. He was a Winchester. How could he let his guard down?

Dean was mocked by his own reflection as he stared into the mirror. There was a grin on his lips, but he wasn't controlling them.

"So, this is what it's like to be Dean Winchester," Alastair drawled.

Dean/Alastair bared his teeth. His eyes filmed over to white.

"Nice."


End file.
